


Devil Hunters

by makeuswhole



Series: Devil May Cries [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeuswhole/pseuds/makeuswhole
Summary: A collection of my works from my tumblr for everyone's favorite twins, the Sparda boys!I am taking requests on here and my tumblr: cinnamonrusts (which also doubles as my personal blog)
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Devil May Cries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. sparda reaction to pregnancy

The Sparda twins reactions that you’re pregnant with not just one, but two of their children.

[Originally posted by higgmonaghan](https://tmblr.co/ZqHRHkZNkGplGu01)

DANTE-

[Originally posted by arnault](https://tmblr.co/ZYfpZmZkQP6qym00)

You paced the bathroom several times as you gnawed on your thumbnail. Your eyes did not leave the plastic stick that was sitting on the edge of the sink near the toilet. The packaging read that results would be ready in five minutes, but the wait had it feeling like five hours.

Dante had left on a run for some take out and you knew that it was all the way across town, so it left you some free time to figure out your “little” situation. You hadn’t told him anything. How could you? The two of you were not in an exactly “family friendly” business. Last thing Dante would need to worry about was a mini Sparda.

You had enough of waiting and snatched the test from the counter. Your eyes narrowed as they fixated on the single horizontal pink line, but widened when it turned into a plus. The blood in your body ran cold and your throat grew dry. It was as if the + sign mocked you and your stomach felt sick.  
You knew it would happen, Dante called himself the pull out king. Yeah - _fucking_ \- right, and this proved him to be very wrong.

The evidence needed to be disposed of, so you wrapped it several times in some toilet paper and shoved it in the trash can. Dante hardly took the trash out and it would be unlikely that he would decide to scour the garbage, so you felt safe. Now all you would have to do is just keep it a secret until you decided how to approach it.

It didn’t last long and soon Nico was on the other end of the phone. She let out a happy, “‘Eller!” but was greeted by a loud sob along with unintelligible babble. “Woah! Woah! [Y/N], you gotta repeat yourself. I couldn’t make out a damn thing! You okay?” the brunette asked, concerned. “I’M PREGNANT!” your sobs now made sense. “Oh, shit,” she replied. “Yeah, oh shit is right.”

“Did you tell Dante yet?”

You scoffed, “No. I don’t think I can,” as you spoke on the phone in the kitchen, your eyes fixed on a photo on the fridge of you and your devil hunter boyfriend. The two of you looked so happy and Dante’s smile was so bright, the vibes that radiated from the picture kind of gave you some assurance. Maybe Dante would react well to the news and maybe he’d give the same smile of glee at the idea of being a father.

“But you’re going to have to at some point. How you goin’ to explain a giant belly here in a few months?” Nico was right, there was no way around it. You pinched the bridge of your nose and closed your eyes tight, “Could you maybe – I dunno, take me to the doctor?” Nico replied, “I’ll be there in a jiff!”

Just as you hung up, Dante walked in with two large bags that smelled of Chinese food. “Food is here and beer is in the fridge!” he waddled into the kitchen and his happy expression turned to one of concern when he noticed you looked upset. “Hey, darlin’, you alright?” he set the bags down on the floor and slid to your side, his arms around your waist. His musk along with the heavy smell of greasy Chinese food almost threw you over the edge and caused you to gag. You placed your hand on his chest to prevent him from getting closer. His brows furrowed as he tried to understand what was wrong but the loud horn of Nico’s van interrupted. “I’m going out with Nico. I’ll be back,” you brushed past him, grabbed your coat, and dashed out the door.

You were able to take a breath once you jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Your head rested on the back of the seat and your eyes closed, “Thanks for the ride.” Nico placed a hand on your thigh and nodded, “No problem, girlfriend.”

Several hours passed and you weren’t home yet. Dante’s mind raced with different things he could’ve done to make you so upset. Was it because he hadn’t taken the trash out? He would do that soon. Was it because he hadn’t shown his appreciation for you relationship lately? He would go tonight to get you some flowers. So, the man did just that. Dante took the overflowed trash out. Then he made sure to hurry, so, that he would be home before you. Dante chose a bouquet of white roses and a goofy card. The card had two hot dogs on the front who held hands with smiles on their faces. It read, “Hot dog! You make me happy!” Dante got a kick out of it and figured you would too. The devil hunter wrote a quick, cheesy blurb in a scribbled mess and signed with his name plus a heart.

He opened the door and was surprised to see you in a chair near the entrance. You seemed to be in a trance and were startled by Dante’s sudden appearance. “I got you these!” he handed his gifts over but his happiness was dropped when you didn’t seem very happy to receive them.

“Dante, I have something I need to tell you.” you found it hard to keep your eyes on his. “Well, here it goes—,” your nose inhaled, then exhaled deeply, “I’m pregnant.”  


Dante’s face was void of emotion before he burst into laughter. You grew angry and your facial expressions matched it. “That’s a good one, babe. Whew!,” he clapped his hands and winced a bit with his hand on his side, “Ow! That laugh made me pull a muscle.”

“I’m serious, Dante. I’m **pregnant**.” you reiterated. “With — _emotion_?” he asked as his eyes shifted side to side.  


“What? No! With a baby!”

Once Dante heard it for the **third** time, he realized it all. He was going to be a father and you were going to be the one who would usher in another lineage of the Sparda bloodline. Dante rushed to your side and took a knee as he kneeled beside you. His palm immediately made its way to your stomach as he pictured the life that was within. “Hey there, little buddy.” You cleared your throat into a closed fist which drew his attention to your face. Your right hand raised slowly and you twiddled your two first fingers in the air with a small smile.

That same grin that shined in the photo on your fridge grew across his lips. Both of his hands grabbed either side of your lower torso and he stared at your stomach. “You mean, there’s two of me in there?!” His expressions were warm and overjoyed, relief crashed over you as this situation turned out better than you thought. 

“I’m gonna really need to get outta debt.”  


VERGIL-

[Originally posted by onewinged-sephiroth](https://tmblr.co/ZT5ukvZ3sr4Nei00)

Your body spoke to you and told you that something was going on. Every morning you felt ill and you could devour anything in sight until nausea overtook you. Lady asked if there was any possibility that you could be pregnant. A snort left your nostrils, “Impossible. Vergil and I don’t have sex enough for that to happen.” your mate was normally not home, you often slept in an empty bed more than one occupied by his strong body. But anytime he was, the act of intimacy could tear the walls down of his brother’s building. He was a focused and controlled man, he knew what he needed to do to prevent another child in his life. You were okay with that, your job was not one that was prime for being a parent. So, there was no doubt in your mind that this was nothing but a simple stomach bug.

“I don’t know, all your symptoms point to it, [Y/N]. Maybe you should take a test,” she attempted to reason with you and you eventually gave in.  


The entire time you played it off as just something you did for Lady so that she would get off your back about it. You sat on the closed toilet lid and held the test loosely in between your fingers. The box read that it would take about ten minutes for a result, so you avoided looking at it until roughly around that. But your heart dropped into your stomach when the test did not read negative, but positive. “Shit — Lady was right.” your cursed and your head dropped between your knees as your mind raced.

Vergil just found out that he had a son, Nero, and now you would throw him the information that he would have now an infant on the way. It was a conversation that you did not want to have. Vergil was a reserved man who did not show you his emotions often or expressed them publicly. You knew he loved you but it took quite sometime for him to open up to you about the fact. He put back his one track set mind toward power and made you a priority in his life. However, he had issues with being around his brother, son, and the other’s – so he often went off on his own. You learned that this was something he wanted and you did not want to force yourself to go with him always. 

So, this news would not be easy to break to him when he would return in about a week. With the test clenched in your hand, you opened the door to leave the bathroom to only be greeted by Lady who was leaned against the walls with arms crossed. “So, what’s the prognosis?” she pushed herself from the wall and followed you as you pushed past her. You tossed the test into the air with your fingers and she caught it, “What do you think?” you answered before she was able to see for herself. The female was shocked to see that she was correct but didn’t want to say that she told you so.

You were about to slam your room door shut but her boot stopped it, “What’re you going to tell Vergil?” Your back was turned toward her and you faced the window as you observed the rain that pattered against the window. “Fuck if I know. How do you tell someone like him that he’s going to be a father… again.” Lady was silent, you turned on your heels to face her, “Exactly.”

Lady took your hand in hers and gave you a comforting smile, “Hey, he won’t be home for like what– another week? Let’s get you to the doctor, we’ll figure something out.” You smiled faintly in return, “You’re a hell of a lady, Lady,” she batted her eyelashes, “Oh, I know.~”

A Week Later –

Lady was in your room with you and the door was closed, the two of you spoke of your plan of how you would drop the bomb on your half demon boyfriend.

“Do you really think Vergil will accept it?” you asked just as the white haired man opened the door, “Accept what?” he asked coolly. Lady closed her mouth and first looked at Vergil, then to you, “I’ll just let you guys have some alone time,” she slinked past the Sparda man and closed the door behind her. His gaze never left you and his strong features were unmoved.

You attempted to embrace him as you wrapped your arms around his neck but he gave you a slight push away before you could place a kiss on his cheek. “Will you tell me what you were talking about?” You bit your lower lip and hesitated to confess to him. Vergil took hold of your chin with his fingertips, “Speak.”

You swallowed hard, his blue eyes did not waver and they were just so beautiful that you couldn’t hold it in any longer. “I’m — pregnant,” you whispered. It was like time moved to slow motion, Vergil observed each syllable that came from your lips. Pregnant? Pregnant. **Pregnant**.

A twitch in Vergil’s furrowed brows caught your attention, it proceeded to twitch several times before he closed his eyes and released his grip on your chin. “How?” You shrugged, “I thought we were careful every time, even with our more _adventurous_ hookups.” He didn’t speak and just listened, “Why?”

“ _Why_?” you repeated, “That’s what happens, Vergil. I can’t really make it anymore clear.” As per usual, you couldn’t read him and his thoughts were a mystery to you.  


“So, I’ll be a father once again. At least I’m currently aware of this one.” he sighed.  


“Two,” you interjected. It was as if you could see his ears perk up when you mentioned a number higher than he assumed. “Two? Another set of Sparda twins…” he was quiet before you could see a small smile on his lips. Vergil called for you to come to him, which you obeyed.  


He wrapped his right arm around your upper half. His left hand rested on your stomach with a loved filled touch. His chin rested on top of your head as he imagined what they looked like and what life would be like in several months.

He thought to himself, maybe – just maybe – he truly deserved a happy life, despite all the things he had done. He now felt a stronger urge to want to be around you, the babies, and even Dante more. 

“Do I deserve this happiness, [Y/N]?”   


Your hand rested on his that was still on your stomach, “Of course. You always have.”


	2. first date -- sparda boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your first date with the sparda boys --  
> \- f!reader + mentions of alcohol + lots of fluff.  
> (i simp hard for vergil, but tried my best to make these even. gotta love the himbo too tho ✨)
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr: cinnamonrusts

first date with the sparda boys --

Your first date with Dante/Vergil   
\-- f!reader + mentions of alcohol + lots of fluff

  


[Originally posted by galesunshine](http://tmblr.co/ZaGDcxZVH3mlqq00)

* * *

  


DANTE-

  


“Devil May Cry?” your voice is chipper and tone polite, “No, Dante isn’t here at the moment. Can I take a message?” an older woman sounds off her concerns and the need for immediate attention from the legendary devil hunter himself, “I’ll be sure to pass that message on once he gets in!” the call ends and you slam the phone’s receiver down with a hard _thud_.  


You add another tally to a long list of marks on the back of a pizza order receipt. Curses escape your lips as you continued to be annoyed by the barrage of calls. Soon, you start to mock Dante’s voice and the words he left you with, “Just gotta run a quick errand, I’ll be back in a jiff!” your head bobs side to side as you stick out your tongue whilst imitating the man.

“I’ll be back in a jiff! -- yeah fucking right...,” you jot down the woman’s name beside her tally, “.. _idiot_.” A voice startles you, “Hope you’re not talking about me!” it was Dante. He closed the door to his building behind him as he sauntered in, smile on his lips. “Dante!,” you push yourself back from his desk and wave the wrinkled receipt in the air, “If you’re going to lie about how long you’re going to be gone. Hire a fucking receptionist, because I am not one!”   


As you approach him, he lends out his hand and snatches the paper from your fingers. His opaque like eyes examine the list that you made out for him, “Wowzah. That’s a lotta people.” his opposite hand strokes his scruff, “We can worry about this tomorrow,” he crumples the paper and stuffs it into his front coat pocket. “Why don’t we go out for some fun? Since my trip lasted -- a little longer than expected.” his lips spread to that shit eating grin he always sports and you can’t fight back your trembling lips that turn from a frown into a smile. Why does he have to be so charming?

“Fine -- but you’re buying!” your eyes squint and your index finger is pointed at his nose. As you turn to grab your things from upstairs, Dante yells out, “With what money!?” you stop on the third step and face him, “Guess that’s for you to find out.”  


With nightfall in the air, the wind turned cold and you dressed accordingly. Wrapped in a maroon pea coat and a black beanie to protect your head, you walked down the stairs to see Dante waiting in the same spot. His eyes locked onto you as you jogged down the stairs, he watched every movement you made and how focused you looked on each step. You shove your hands in your pocket as you approach him, he’s still staring. “What?” you ask with a shrug, a slight warmth rises in your cheeks. His lashes blink several times before his brain processes your question, “Nothing,” he answers. The man towers over you in height greatly and he places his strong palm on top of your hat, then proceeds to give you a hearty noogie. “Aw, look who looks all cute all bundled up!” he jokes.

You smack him away with the back of your hand with an angry look, “It’s like 20 something degrees outside! I’m not half demon like you, asshole. I don’t generate heat like a furnace,” you snap. Dante proceeds to fix the pom-pom on the top of your hat, “Sorry to pinch a nerve, short stuff.” you jab him in the chest with a closed fist and a poorly hidden smirk, he laughs it off and opens the door for you.

The bar isn’t too far down the road from Devil May Cry. On occasions you would go with Lady, Nico, and Trish for girl’s night out there. The building was pretty incognito and fit well for the neighborhood it was in. Just above the entrance was a crooked wooden sign that simply read, “The Raven”. Dante held the crudely painted door open for you and you ducked under his arm that held it open. Immediately you were struck in the face with the strong smell of tobacco and cheap liquor.

Your male companion took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled loudly through his mouth, “Can’t get over that stench. Smells just like home,” his eyes gaze across the rugged crowd that frequented the joint. Some of them wave at the devil hunter while others hide their faces in their glasses. Dante placed his hand on your shoulder and led you to the bar, the two of you sat on two stools that felt like they could give way at any moment.

Dante greeted the bar tender, “Raymundo. Two gin and tonics, up.” The man behind the bar gave the Sparda a wink before going to work on the order. “You gonna pay me this time, Dante?” Raymundo asked once finished, he slid the two glasses in your directions. Dante caught his and took a gulp of the drink before answering, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll give you all I got.” he leaned over on one side as he dug into his back pocket to fish out his wallet. He opened up the dark leather bifold and stared into it with a depressed look, “All I got is a $20.” Dante pulled out the crisp green bill and reluctantly forfeited it to Raymundo. “No, Dante. Let me,” you attempt to dig into your coat pocket but Dante’s hand is immediately on your wrist with a tight grip. “No. I promised to take you out.”

Raymundo smiled as he took the money, “Aye, Dante. Out on a date, hmm?”  
“Yes.” Dante answers, “No.” you add, both answers in unison. The bartender let out a hearty laugh, “I think I’ll trust the lady on this one. Rest is on me, Dante.” Raymundo patted the bar a few times with his palm before leaving the two to yourselves.  


Dante turned toward you with a smug look, “So, this _isn’t_ a date?” You scoff as you take a sip of your drink, “No. More of a payment for my duties, since you never pay me anyway.” He chuckled, “So, killing demons for pleasure doesn’t cut it enough, huh?” Dante took a drink, “Well, we’ll see if you change your mind by the end of the night.”

_A Few Too Many Drinks Later_ \--

A snort escapes your mouth as you throw your head back in a obnoxious laugh. Dante laughs just as loudly. The two of you remanence of old times in the earlier days of demon killing, when you were just a newbie in the crew. “You -- you literally were knocked on your ass trying to fire that shotgun!” Dante nearly had tears in his eyes as he went through the memory step by step.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given me a shotgun meant for a giant!” you leaned into him as you started to feel your face warm up. Both of your giggling died down to a silence as you snuggled your head into the bend of Dante’s arm. He could smell his own breath that stunk of alcohol as he looked down with his opaque eyes to see your content face that was pushed up to him.

Dante could feel the call of his instincts; his fingers ached to run through your [h/c] strands that peeked out from under your hat. His palms cried to feel the natural warmth of your skin on his rugged hands. How would you react though? Would you get angry? Or would you allow him?

The Sparda gave in to his desires and took a piece of your hair around his finger, then lightly twirled it around his digit. This caused you to stir from your spot, your [e/c] orbs flickered up to him with a glassy look. “Hmm, that feels nice,” you smile softly. Dante smiles in return, his pounding heart was now slowing as you reacted better than he thought. “Hey, let’s go home.” he offers and you comply, pushing off of his body and taking a slight wobbly step. Dante comes to your aid, one hand wrapped over yours and the other at your waist. “I’m good,” you insist and the two of you leave the bar.

When the two of you reach the front door of Devil May Cry, the only light on the street is from the pink neon sign above the entrance and the small street lamp beside. Dante attempts to lead you up the concrete step but you stop him with a tug of the arm. He turns around to ask what’s wrong but sees you looking up into the sky with wonder. White specks fall from the darkness above and drift slowly in the breeze, the light reflecting off the flakes. You put out your palm to catch the snow and observe as it melts quickly in reaction to your heat. 

“Snow?” Dante asks as he too sticks out his palm. The small specks soon turn into bigger pieces that stick to yours and Dante’s hair/clothing. He takes a step down from the step to approach you and chuckles once he notices the flakes are sticking to your lashes. “You’re a snow angel,” the Sparda smiles. “Does that make you a snow demon?” you ask and Dante ponders for a moment before nodding quickly. A giggle comes from your throat and you watch as snowflakes drift into his scruff. “You got something there,” you say as you push yourself up onto your toes. Instead of brushing it off, you place a small kiss on his lips.  


Dante is both speechless and motionless. He did not expect you to kiss him. Like, this was literally the last thing he would ever expect. Was this a dream? Were you going to vanish in a puff of smoke once he woke up. The man blinked several times to see that you were still there before him. His hands quickly found their way to your biceps and held them tightly, now it was his turn to kiss you. Dante kissed you like he always wanted to and his heart was pounding harder than it was at the bar. When he pulled away he asked, “You’re okay with this, right?” he wanted to ensure you were of sound mind. You smiled, “I’m not really that drunk,” one more kiss, “are you?” Dante shook his head, “I got a hell of a tolerance, short stuff.”

Your brow raised, “Was that a pun?” Dante laughed, “Maybe. Was this a date?”

You bit your lower lip as you looked in the distance in thought, “I think it was.”

  


VERGIL-

  


Ever since Vergil moved in with the devil hunter crew, he was reluctant to socialize much. Dante would often beg for his brother to do -- brotherly things with him besides hunting or training. The elder Sparda brother would brush his twin off with a huff through his nostrils and continue burying his face in his books.

Vergil peeked your interests as his mysterious nature reflected the one of your own. Despite feeling as if the others were like family, you couldn’t help but feel as if you were an outsider looking in. You felt as if Vergil felt the same way and just wanted someone to pry at his ironclad bindings. But every time you tried, you felt an overwhelming sensation of nervousness and backed out like a schoolgirl.

But tonight would be different --

Everyone was gone for the night and the only people left in the building was Vergil and yourself. He was shut up in his room and you were downstairs, bored. So, so, bored. You sat at Dante’s desk with your feet up on the mahogany, he would freak if he knew your dirty boots were on his desk. Only he could do that! Metal music screeched through the speakers of the lower level and you tossed a rubber band ball in the air several times as you suffered through the only track.

When the ball dropped from the air, you missed the catch and it bounced off your fingers, then slammed hard into the main speaker, hitting the power button. The music abruptly cut and you could hear the floorboards creaking from above. Your eyes flickered to the ceiling and remembered that Vergil was home too. You quietly made your way up the stairs and down the stretch of hall to his door. Your hand extended to knock but you hesitated, what if he didn’t want to be bothered? He seemed to be unfazed by your presence whenever you interacted. Vergil never seemed happy nor angry to see you, his face was often void of much emotion and was hard to read.

You bit your tongue as your knuckles drummed across the door lightly, then you took a step back to give him room to answer. There was no sound from within, so, you tried again. Still no noise and no answer, you assumed that either a: he left or b: he didn’t want to be bothered.

You turned to leave,

“Come in,” his cool voice calls from behind the door. The heartbeat in your chest quickened in pace as you slowly approached the knob, you sort of wished he had just ignored you; but you decided it was too late to back out and took hold of the knob to turn it. You pushed the door open just enough for you body to slide through and stopped at the threshold. Vergil was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing you, his head was bowed as he most likely was buried in his literature. “[Y/N],” he spoke.   


“How’d you know it was me?” you asked, a bit nervous. He didn’t move, “Everyone else left. Who else would it be?.” Duh, idiot! “Heh, that’s right,” you paused with awkward silence, “Well, I’ll just leave you to --,” you turned to leave but Vergil spoke up. “No. Stay,” you stopped and slowly turned on your heels to see that he now was facing you.  


His strong features looked as if they had been carved by heavenly beings. His skin was dry yet looked like porcelain. His Caucasian tone seemed like it was glowing in the natural light that peeked through his single window and his dark circles gave him character. Half demons truly were beautiful. Would it be a sin to indulge in their devilish delicacy?

You accepted his invitation to remain and decided to politely observe his room. It was empty for the most part besides his bed, a dresser, and an old shelf that was filled with different books; the antique caught your attention and you approached it. Some books looked new with fresh covers while others looked as if they could crumble at the slightest touch. Vergil’s eyes watched you steadily as you eyed his collection. You raised your right hand and gently stroked the spine of a worn, red leather book decorated in gold trimmings. “Do you enjoy reading?” the man asked.

“I do,” you answered with a smile, your eyes remaining on the interesting red book. “I can tell you do as well. From day one, actually,” your head turned to look at him, “You always got your face buried in some sort of book.” Vergil hummed in agreement, closed his book, placed it on the bed and stood to join you at his bookcase. “I see you’re interested in this one,” his strong forearm stretched past your face and his fingers wrapped around the book to pull it out.  


“A collection of morbid poems,” he licked his right index finger as he flipped the book open with his left hand. “I acquired this book was a young boy, I think it was fitting for the time.” His blue eyes scanned the yellowing papers as he looked for the poem that fancied him, you studied his features again as his orbs darted across the pages.  


“Ah, maybe you’ve heard this one,” he cleared his throat, “ _Ladies and gentlemen, skinny and stout, I’ll tell you a tale I know nothing about;_ ” his tone was rich during his narrative. “ _The admission is free, so pay at the door. Now pull up a chair and sit on the floor_.” Vergil paused for a moment and motioned for you to join him on the corner of his bed, you followed and he sat close to you, your knees just barely touching.  


Opening the book back up, he continued,

“ _One fine day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight; back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other. A blind man came to watch fair play, a mute man came to shout, ‘hooray!_ ’“ his eyes occasionally flickered to the side as he read to see if you were enjoying what he was reciting, almost smiling when he could tell you were.  


“ _A deaf policeman heard the noise and came to stop those two dead boys..._ ,” he stopped at the middle of the poem as the rest of the page seemed to have been torn out. Your fingers instinctively reached to touch the part of the page that was missing but Vergil lightly took your hand to move it out of the way as he closed the cover.

“How does it end?” you asked but Vergil shrugged, “I’m not sure. I was never able to find another copy of this book to figure it out.” An idea dawned on you and your hand rested on his hand that was at his side. “Say, why don’t we check the library here? There’s books that look older than most of yours, I’m sure there’s a copy there!” you smiled and Vergil looked at you with the softest expression you’ve yet to see. He could feel this twinge in his stomach. It felt warm and kind of fuzzy. Why was he feeling this? He wasn’t sure if he remembered it or liked what it felt like but he knew that you were the origin. He agreed to your proposition.

Vergil watched patiently as you wrapped yourself in a puffy grey coat and blue scarf. You stopped mid scarf wrapping to ask, “Is that all you’re wearing?” Vergil was wearing his coat which seemed to mostly for fashion and not functionality. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” his brow scrunched. “Nothing. It’s just -- _winter_ \-- outside.” The Sparda smiled. He. Smiled.

It was as if a train smacked right into you because not only did he smile but **you** made him smile.

He took note of your struggle with the scarf and took it into his hands. “I think I will be okay,” he said as he properly tucked your scarf. “Blue is a good color for you,” he added. The entire time you could feel your face turning several shades of pink, and you prayed the half demon didn’t notice.

As the two of you walked across town, the wind blew harshly and you struggled to continue on without complaining. “We should’ve got a taxi,” you cursed as you hugged yourself tighter. Vergil on the other hand seemed unfazed, despite the fact that his breath was visibly wafting in the air above him. “Taxis are a waste of money. Traveling on foot is faster,” he was several feet in front of you; Vergil noted your struggle and decided to stop. “Here,” he wrapped his arm around you with his coat draped over your frame and pulled you close to his side. “Better?” the Sparda asked. His body felt like a radiator, warmth oozed from him and you could barely notice the freezing temperatures anymore. “You half demons sure are warm,” you noted and he hummed.

The library was nearly empty when the two of you entered which gave you free roam of the massive building. You led Vergil to the top middle floor and all the way into the back where all the poem books were kept. He felt like a child in a candy store, the library had a collection of what seemed like hundreds of books and each section seemed to stretch for miles.

“If they have it, it’ll be here,” you noted. Both of you paced the bookcases in search of the copy but to no avail. You let out a frustrated breath as you were ready to accept defeat. “Don’t be upset, [Y/N]…,” Vergil spoke up, “I -- enjoyed this time with you.”  


He was leaned against one of the cases with his arms crossed, his eyes lingering on you and a ghost of a smile on his lips. You approached him slowly.

Now face to face with the half demon, a few inches separated the two of you from touching. Vergil closed his eyes impulsively but when nothing happened, his eyes opened quickly. You weren’t trying to kiss him or anything -- but instead, you were pulling out an identical red book to the one that he had in his bedroom.

You opened the book in search of the morbid poem of dead boys when Vergil’s hands slammed it shut abruptly.  
It was as if a foreign force hijacked his body because before either of you could think, his lips were on yours. They were not soft by any means and were pushed hard onto yours but there was meaning behind it.

He was quick to pull away as he had a grip on his mind once again. Vergil attempted to push you away and walk out of the library but you stopped him with a yank to his coat. “Where are you going?” you asked. His face was cold and void again, just like you were used to seeing. “Stop hiding behind your tough guy façade, Vergil.” your hand grazed lightly under the line of his jaw once he was close again, “I can see you’re just a man who needs and wants more than they would like to admit.” you lowered your voice to a light whisper, your warm breath against his skin.

“Now,” you gave him a small kiss on his lower lip, “let’s see if this poem is worth finishing.”


End file.
